


Breakfast of Champs

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [105]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Minor Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Pets, Sam Wilson is So Done, Team as Family, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Domesticity at its finest.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	Breakfast of Champs

When Quill came up to the penthouse and went straight for the coffeemaker, Stephen didn't even blink. He just continued to enjoy the calm morning he and the kids were having while the god fumbled through the cupboards for the coffee beans and the grinder. It was one of the few things he was allowed to make. Of course Quill couldn't even make coffee at first, but after a few graveyard shifts at the station, he learned pretty fast. He would make his coffee and then sit on the couch and doze while his coffee went cold. Someone usually had to take it from him so it wouldn't spill all over.

Today though, the grinder didn't go on around the time Stephen expected it to. He heard Quill pouring the beans into the grinder, but when no noise followed, Stephen looked up from his book and over at the older man. He was just standing there staring into the grinder. The sorcerer knew for a fact that the beans were new (he just bought them yesterday), so it had him wondering if Quill fell asleep with his eyes open.

Creepy thought.

"Quill?" Stephen calls carefully.  
"The coffee beans look weird." The celestial responds.  
"What?" 

Stephen puts his book aside and gets up to join Quill in the kitchen. When he gets to the counter, the doctor looks into the grinder and immediately bursts into laughter after turning away. Quill was so sleep deprived from work that he had grabbed the box of Cheerios and poured them into the grinder instead of coffee beans. He was at the level of exhaustion that a box and a bag of beans registered as the same thing to him.

"Quill...those are Cheerios." Stephen finally managed to say after a couple of minutes.  
"Like the cereal?"

Oh this man needed sleep. Badly.

"Go sit on the couch. I'll make you your coffee."  
"Alright...thanks Mama Bear." Quill grunts out before leaving the kitchen.

The second the pirate joined Valerie and Diana in the living room and laid on the couch, he passed out. Quill's snores started up very loudly, but no one was disturbed by it since it came across as purring. The girls just continued to color and Stephen cleaned up Quill's attempt at making coffee. He wouldn't bother wasting good coffee beans when Quill was already asleep. 

"Friday, can you turn on Aristocats please?" Diana asks  
"Right away."

Stephen chuckles as the tv turns on and the Disney movie starts playing. Hearing Quill snore probably put her in the mood for the movie, and it hadn't even been playing for ten minutes when Valerie gasped just loud enough for Stephen to hear in the kitchen. Before he could panic though, he saw her point at the screen with a smile.

"Mama Duchess!"  
Stephen was just impressed she had said the second word so clearly. "What?"  
"Oh I'm going to use that." Tony says as he comes out of the master bedroom. He descends the stairs and walks over to his spouse and kisses him. "Good morning Duchess."  
Stephen sighs heavily as he starts breakfast. "Valerie, look what you've done."

The baby simply looks over at him with some confusion before returning her attention to the movie. Tony chuckles as he _correctly_ makes himself some coffee, and Stephen decides against throwing some Cheerios back into the grinder for good measure. His husband either wouldn't notice or he would but wouldn't care. It wouldn't be the first time one of them ate some strange concoction of food because of their children. Just the thought of soggy Cheerios made Stephen nauseous.

"The beast have another night shift?" Tony asks and Stephen hums in confirmation. "Why does he come up here?"  
"We have the good coffee."  
"The dark roast from Brazil?"  
"The four dollar box of Cheerios." Stephen jokes and Tony makes a face.  
"Cereal coffee...oh gross."

The engineer double checks the grinder for cereal before grinding his coffee beans and he throws them in the coffee maker after putting in a filter. While he waits for the coffee to brew, he grabs a bag of chocolate chips out of the cupboard when he realizes Stephen is making pancakes. He dumps some chips into the batter without warning, but since Stephen was used to that happening, he just continued mixing. It wasn't always chocolate chips. Sometimes it was blueberries, others it was strawberries.

One time it had been apples and cinnamon.

"Tony that's enough."  
"Just a little more."  
"I see more chocolate than batter."  
"Almost done…"  
"Maybe we should forgo the pancakes and just give the kids chocolate chips for breakfast." Stephen says dryly and Tony finally stops pouring the chips and puts them away to clean the grinder.  
"They would love you for it." Tony replies as he looks toward the living room. "What's wrong with my cat?"  
"Peter's cat." The doctor corrects.

He didn't have to look up to see what Tony was talking about. Stephen had a bit of a ritual with the pets every morning when he was home. He would wake up, get dressed for the day, and Athena would follow him out of the bedroom after jumping down from the bed and yawning during her stretch. Stephen would then check on the kids, and when he got to Peter's room, Tibbs would jump down from the teen's bed and follow Stephen out and downstairs to the living room. The sorcerer would feed the animals and then sit in the living room to enjoy the silence while he could, and when Tibbs and Athena were done, they would join him. Today, the wolf laid down on the floor and Tibbs took that as an invitation to hang over her back like a saddle and fall asleep.

He was the weirdest cat Stephen had ever known.

"Pfft. He's my cat too. Lab cat." Tony says and fills a mug with freshly brewed coffee as some of the Avengers come up. "All of you better get coffee so there isn't any left for Porcupine. He needs sleep, not caffeine."  
Natasha snorts. "You're one to talk."  
"Yeah, well, we're not talking about me are we?" Tony moves away when Wanda grabs some fruit from the fridge to cut up. "Mom has a new title/nickname."  
"Doesn't he have enough?" Sam asks.  
"One would think." Stephen mumbles and flips pancakes.  
Scott grabs a juice box from the fridge and raises an eyebrow. "So?"  
"Duchess. You can thank Valerie."  
"Ha! It's fitting." Scott laughs and walks into the living room to sit on Quill and watch the Aristocats with the girls.

The team passes the time waiting for breakfast to be ready either conversing with each other in the kitchen or watching the Disney movie in the living room with the girls. The tv was eventually turned up so it could be heard over the chatter and Quill's snoring, and that was around the time Harley and Peter finally decided to grace them with their presence. They joined their sisters, Peter pausing when he saw Tibbs still draped over Athena, but moved on with a shake of his head.

"I have a weird cat."  
"My cat." Tony says and Peter narrows his eyes at his father.  
"He stays in my room with me!"  
"He spends time with me in the lab." The engineer counters.

Stephen rolls his eyes while Tony and Peter continue to squabble over Tibbs and Bucky and Wanda help him finish cooking breakfast. When it's done, everyone gets a plate and spreads out between the kitchen and the living room, and Scott wakes Quill. He wakes with a tired grumble before getting up to get his own breakfast, and returns to the couch to sit and eat while simultaneously trying not to fall back asleep in his hashbrowns. The kids sat at the coffee table to finish watching their movie, and while Valerie was a very clean eater, she still managed to get chocolate on her cheeks.

Everyone just gave each other knowing looks at that point. They knew what would happen next and it came to pass not two minutes later. Stephen looked at Valerie to check on her progress, and the moment he saw the chocolate on her cheeks, he licked his thumb and leaned down to wipe her face clean. The baby didn't even fuss about it. She was used to it.

Harley was the one to laugh.

"I bet you don't even realize you're doing it." He cackles and Stephen looks up at him.  
"Doing what?"  
"Napkins exist for a reason Mom." Peter teases.  
The sorcerer blushes when he catches on before smirking and licking his thumb again. "While I'm at it, I think I see a smudge on your face too."  
Harley's eyes widen and he moves farther away from Stephen. "No! It's fine! I got it!" He picks up a napkin. "See?! Napkin!" He wipes his face with it and Stephen chuckles.  
"He's not the only one who does it." Quill says. He was a little more alert after his short nap and got some breakfast into himself. "I've caught Cassie doing it to Diana a couple of times."  
Cassie blushes. "They didn't need to know that."  
"Mom Jr." Bucky says.

They all laugh and finish their meal, and as dishes are put in the sink and Steve starts cleaning up, Tony points to Peter.

"Underoos, it's your turn to take out the trash."  
"Ugh! Fine!"

Peter gets up and grabs the back of Harley's shirt and starts dragging him away.

"What are you doing cub?"  
"Dad told me to take out the trash."  
"Hey!" Harley yells at the insinuation and both Tony and Scott choke on their respective drinks when they laugh.  
Stephen sighs. "Bring your brother back."  
"You've got the wrong kind of trash anyway." Bucky says and thumbs over his shoulder at Sam. "There's your trash."  
"I hate you." The darker male says with a glower.

**Author's Note:**

> I ALMOST had Stephen say "Peter, those are Cheerios." as a nod to Family Guy but decided against it lol.


End file.
